Past Revealed
by CristelleQueen1128
Summary: Kira is looking through old family things and she sees a picture of her at two years old. Nothing special right, wrong. Also in the picture is her mother, her real mother. But who else is in the picture?
1. Discovery

**A/N:** Hello! I'm back! This is to make up for putting Remember Me on hiatus. I'll tell you this straight off, this story might be a multi-chapter story or a series of about four to five stories. So vote on what you want me to write!

Disclaimer: I don't own GS/GSD.

* * *

Past Revealed

Chapter 1

It was an average peaceful day in Orb since the war had ended. Families were enjoying their time together. Everyone was happy, with the exception of one 18-year old pilot.

"Why did I come visit Mom and Dad the very day they start spring cleaning." Kira whined.

Since the war had ended, Kira was extremely busy and now very annoyed with her mother. With her taking part of the re-building of Orb as an Admiral, being the co-leader of the Clyne Faction, trying to handle a relationship, and now, visiting her family after three months of work, her mother asks her to clean out the attic while her other siblings along with her father are out, yeah, she was worn out.

"What's this?" she asked herself. In her hands was a blue and gold album titled: Ulen and Via: First Years.

"Mom, Dad." she whispered. Opening the album, Kira's breath stopped for a second. Inside were pictures of her parents starting from their wedding day. With each picture, Kira blinked back tears. Her real parents looked so happy, and she never had the chance to know them. Her aunt and uncle had told her stories about them, but it just wasn't enough. Kira spent about an hour looking at the pictures until she stopped at the last one.

"Huh?" she said. The last picture was different from the others. For one thing, Via wasn't with Ulen, instead she was with a little girl who looked to be about two years old and a baby boy. What was even weirder was that the girl looked almost exactly like her and the boy looked very familiar with his black hair.

Turning the picture over, Kira read her mother's neat handwriting out loud. "April 2, CE 58. Kira and ...Shinn!

* * *

**A/N:** I know it's short, but it's only the first chapter! They'll get longer...or not. Remember tell me what you want, one short story, or 4-5 very long ones. I need at least five to continue. I'll try to update Remember Me, but don't expect it. Ciao! 


	2. Promise

**A/N:** Even though I only have one review and no votes yet, I will continue this story. Just to let you know, Caridad Yamato, Kira's adpoted mother, will be Via Hibiki's (Kira's real mother) sister, so technically, she's Kira, Shinn, and Cagalli's aunt.

**loud/emphasied words**

_flashback_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own GS/GSD

* * *

While Kira was in the attic, Caridad was washin dishes, remembering Kira's reaction to cleaning the attic by herself.

* * *

_**"WHAAAT!"**__ Kira's yell could be heard throughout the house. "Mom, I don't even live here anymore, so why should __**I **__clean the attic __**alone**_

_Caridad sighed, usually she could put up with Kira's ranting, but seeing as Kari had a temper tantrum earlier and had ran off, Caridad had had enough. _

_"Kira, everyone else is gone, probably for the entire day. Just please do this, for me?" she asked putting on a pleading look that could even break Shinn's barriers._

_Kira sighed. She knew she couldn't say no now. "Alright, I'll do it."_

* * *

Caridad smiled to herself, everyone she knew broke down to her pleading face, everyone except...

"Via." She whispered hloding back tears. After all these years, she could still remember the last time she saw her twin sister, and seeing Kira almost everydady didn't help her forget.

Feet were coming down the stairs, so Carida quickly wiped some tears that went past her barriers. She expected that Kira would sulk for the rest of the day, like she did when she was younger after cleaning her room.

But not today, instead, Kira slowly walked into the kitchen and calmly sat down at the table, all without saying a word.

Caridad was surprised. Kira had changed and had gotten more quiet after the war, but she became her old self with her family, especially when Takuya was bothering her.

"Kira," she asked slowly. "Are you alright?" No answer.

"Kira." she repeated. Still no answer.

"Kira," Caridad repeated again, this time very annoyed. "I know something's bothering you, so just tell me what it is now."

"Why?" Finally came a whispered answer, full of pain. "Why didn't you tell me?" Kira spoke strongly this time.

"Why didn't I tell you what?" Caridad asked very confused.

Kira stood up abruptly, startling her mother a little. Reaching into her pocket, she took out a very familiar photo. Slamming in onto the table, she looked at her mother with a hurt expression.

"Why didn't you tell me that...that.."

Caridad looked away not wanting the girl she loved as much as her real daughters, cry as usual. She remained like that even when Kira took the picture, walked out the door, and drove away in her car. After Caridad heard the car drive off, she remembered her last talk with her sister.

* * *

_"Via, what is it?" A younger version of Caridad asked her twin._

_A woman with waist length brown hair and __amethyst eyes that used to sparkle with joy, now dulled with sadness turned around._

_"Cari," She began using her sister's nickname. "I've already sent Cagalli to Uzumi a month ago. I gave Shinn to the Asuka's last week. Ulen and the boys are in hiding. All I have now is Kira." She continued looking at her sleeping two year old daughter, her pride, joy, and future. "But now, I have to give her up."_

_"Via." Caridad said hugging her sister._

_"Cari, I want you to promise me something." Via said wiping her tears. "Promise me that if Kira finds out anything about her past, from Cagalli to Mendel Colony, you'll tell her everything."_

_"Everything?" Caridad asked._

_"Everything." Via continued. "It's better for her to hear everything from someone she knows and trusts than for her to find out from a stranger or by herself." _

_Caridad said nothing as Via picked up her daughter and turned to her sister._

_"Please, promise me." Via begged._

_Caridad looked at her sister and at Kira. "Yes, I promise." She said, as Via handed Kira over to her._

_"Thank you." Via said. Kissing her daughter she said. "Goodbye."_

* * *

A single tear slid down Caridad's face.

"I'm sorry Via." she whispered. "I didn't keep my promise."

* * *

**A/N: **Well what do you think? Tell me! Next chapter Kira thinks about her situation. Oh, and don't forget the vote.

1. A single short story.

or

2. About four to five long stories. Check my profile for the summary on the first sequel.

Je matta ne!!


	3. Thinking

**A/N:** I'm baaaaack! I'm syarting school again on Tuesday and I wanted to post this before that. Chapter two of Remember Me and chapter four of this should come out later this week. I've decided to do #2 for Past Revealed. Now, to respond to my reviews.

**Artificial Life Creator-** Kira is a girl in this story, sorry for not stating that before.

**Advent Griever-** I am fully aware that Kira is a guy, it's just that the plot for this needed either a girl Kira or Cagalli and Cagalli is just too hot tempered for it and I don't feel like changing the plot at the moment.

**furin-a- **Thanks for giving me your opinion.

**MysticMaiden-** I thought that making Kira and Shinn brother and sister would be interesting to write especially since that would make Shinn related to Cagalli as well. Also, making Kira a girl would ease the hatred Shinn feels towards Kira, because he might have a small crush on her and so when he finds out about how they're related, he can be the overprotective brother.

**Disclaimer-** I don't own GS/GSD

* * *

**Onogoro Military Base**

"Are you sure you're alright Kira? You don't look like you slept well last night."

"I'm fine Athrun." The ace pilot replied to her fiance. "I got plenty of sleep last night."

This, of course, wasn't true. Since that day in the attic, Kira had spent most of her nights doing paperwork. When she did go to sleep, she cried for about an hour thinking about the family she almost never had a chance to know. Her thoughts were all mixed up. She was saddened that she had a younger brother she didn't even remember and that her mother _had_ spent some time with her before she died. _If_ she was dead that is. These discoveries made her not trust anything her adopted mother and father had told her before.

"Kira!" Athrun's shouting shook her out of her thoughts. "Are you sure you're alright, I've been calling your name three times already."

"Athrun, for the millionth time, I"m alright! Now, lets go to my office, so we can talk in private."

"Kira, we're already there." Kira looked to her right and saw a door with the words 'Admiral K. Yamato' engraved on it.

"Oh..."

Athrun laughed. "Now I know you're back to normal."

"Athrun!" came the annoyed reply.

Kira pouted, she knew she had spaced out like she did when she was younger, but now she had a different reason.

"Don't be mad Kira, I'm just having fun with you." He replied.

"Oh," Kira said in a sly voice. "Then it's my turn to have fun." She continued while dragging Athrun by the collar.

"What do you mean? Kira-" His words were cut off as Kira started kissing him and Athrun's mind barely noticed that Kira had dragged him into her office and closed the door.

* * *

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" These words belonged to Commander Shinn Asuka.

After the war ended, Shinn had told Kira that he wanted to make amends for all the Orb lives he had taken. After hearing this, the Freedom pilot had gone directly to her twin to make Shinn part of the Orb military. A heated shouting match followed, most of it coming from Cagalli, and finally she agreed. Now, he was a high ranked Commander answering directly to Captain Ahtrun Zala and Admiral Kira Yamato.

"Shinn, Shinn, Shinn, a boy not yet seventeen should not be using such language." Came a mocking voice.

"Spare me Mwu." came the quick reply. "Now help me find my report."

"That's why you're late." Mwu said. "We were supposed to be in Kira office ten minutes ago to give our report."

"Then why aren't _you_ there?" Shinn spat out.

"Kira ordered us to find you" said Murrue stepping into the room. "She said 'If you have time to stand there and complain about Shinn's tardiness, then use it to get out of my office and look for him!"

"That doesn't sound like Kira." Shinn said confused.

Mwu sinckered. "What she _really _meant was: 'Leave me alone so Athrun and I can have some time to suck our faces out.'"

"What!?" Shinn said blushing.

Murrue tried to hide a smile as Mwu continued, "When we came in her office we saw that Kira and Athrun in the middle of an intense make-out session."

"Is that so?" Shinn replied turning around. Sighing, he continued the search for his report.

He had realized not that long ago that Athrun loved Kira more than he ever could, but he still felt something toward the brunette. More than friendship, but less than real love. But what is it?

"Commander Asuka?" a small voice broke his thoughts.

Turning around, he saw his secretary. "What is it?" He said a bit too harshly.

Jumping a little, she replied, "Here's the report you asked me to sort out for you." She held out a tan folder.

"Thank you Claire." Shinn said with a releved smile. "You can take the rest of the day off if you want to."

Surprised by the change of attitude, but excited anyway, Claire squeaked out a "Thank you!!" and left.

"Let's go," He said to the couple. "I think Kira and Ahtrun have had enough alone time."

* * *

**A/N:** Shinn hasn't found out yet. Sorry if anyone looked forward to it, but I wanted a filler chapter, because I didn't want to quicken the plot. Finally I have some AsuKira, even if it was a little. They didn't go anywhere past kissing if you wanted to know.In cahpter four, Shinn _will_ find out, someway, somehow. Je matta ne!! 


	4. Telling Part 1

**A/N: **I'm say what I have to say later, now on with the story!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Seed/ Gundam Seed Destiny or MeruPuri. Finally a crossover! But very slight, though.

* * *

Kira held back a yawn. She always thought reports were boring and this was no exception. All that she learned was that Orb's Military had increased by 20 since the last war and that Cagalli still needed a bodyguard for her visit to Astale.

"Shinn, Murrue, and Mwu, stay behind. Everyone else leave."

About ten soldiers saluted and left.

"So," Mwu asked. "Who are you going to send with Cagalli?"

"I don't know." Kira replied. "We don't know if Astale is a friendly nation or not. If we send too many, Astale will feel intimidated and if we don't send enough, Cagalli's life might be in danger."

"What's up with Astale?" Shinn spoke up. "In the past, when Orb asked for an alliance, Astale refused. Now, when we're a powerful country, they want to act friendly with us?"

"That's because Astale is close to Earth Alliance territory. If they had helped Orb, they would be attacked in an instant. Now that the Earth Alliance is much tamer now, this a chance for them to rebuild since the tragedy they suffered." Athrun explained.

Shinn looked confused. "What tragedy?"

"The Celebration of Death." Kira said. "I don't know much, but my mom explained some of it to me. The King and Queen of Astale had a baby boy and two weeks after that, they had a celebration planned, but…."

"But…" Murrue questioned.

"But, on the day of the celebration, an old friend of theirs had his personal army attack the palace. The queen, along with the newborn boy, and their two daughters were killed along with twenty others."

"How horrible." Murrue said shocked. "how long ago was it?"

"About seventeen years ago. The girls would have been my age and the baby boy Shinn's age. Fortunately, their oldest son survived and the army was destroyed."

"I feel sorry for their son," Shinn started. "I would feel horrible if I never had the chance to meet my siblings."

Kira sat there, silent. No one noticed this, except Athrun.

"Kira, are you alright?"

"Could you all just leave me alone?" She asked in a broken voice.

As they all started to leave, Kira spoke up again. "Shinn, please stay behind."

Shinn stood there with a confused look. As Athrun left the room he whispered: "Tell me everything later."

* * *

"I wonder what Kira wanted to talk to Shinn about?" Murrue thought out loud.

"Let's find out!" Mwu said eagerly putting his ear on Kira's door.

"Don't bother," Athrun said. "All of the admiral's offices are soundproofed, and that includes Kira's.

"Let's go," Murrue said dragging Mwu away by his ear. "I'm sure that they'll tell us later."

* * *

Shinn looked at the clock, ten minutes since the others left. In that time, all Kira did was looking at her lap.

"Shinn," Kira said startling the person in question.

"Yes?" He replied nervously.

"Tell me, what do you know about your family?"

Shinn froze, even though it had been almost three years, his family's deaths still affected him. "W-what do you mean?"

"I mean, did you have any siblings, their names, stuff like that."

Shinn stared at her in disbelief. He had told Kira everything about his family before, so why is she asking again?

"My parents names were Akira and Kazuma Asuka." Shinn started. "I had a younger sister named Mayu. But Kira, I've already told you this. So, why are you asking me again?"

"Because," Kira began. "Because I just found out that I have a brother."

"What does that have to do with me?" Shinn asked confused.

Kira said nothing as she reached into her drawer. Taking out a picture, she handed it to Shinn.

"A woman and her kids." Shinn stated looking at it.

"Turn it around." She said.

Doing as he was told, Sinn read the writing.

"W-what does this mean?" Shinn said shocked.

"Shinn, _you _are my brother."

Shinn said nothing. The last thing he remembered was him falling back and Kira shouting his name. Then, all he saw was darkness.

* * *

**A/N:** isn't that such a good cliffhanger? Okay, I am soooooo sorry about the long wait. I was so busy with final projects and final exams. Now, all that is over and I have one week of school left, so expect another update by next week. I need an idea how Cagalli's reaction to the picture will be: yelling and screaming or crying. Just tell me what you want. 


	5. Telling Part 2

**A/N: **Sorry for updating later than promised, but if you read my profile you already know why. Also, I _still_ need to remind _some _people that Kira is a _girl_ in this story. And if you are going to give me a review telling me that Kira is a guy, don't even bother!!

**furin-a-** I know that Shinn passed out rather quickly, but he's had a lot to deal with in his life. By the way, this story should have three to four more chapters after this one. Then, I'll wait a week or two to organize Lost Royals and then post it.

**Artificial Life Creator-** Thanks for the advice, that sounds more like what Cagalli would do.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.

* * *

"Shinn, Shinn. Shinn, are you awake?" Kira said as she tried to make the now knocked out pilot wake up.

"Ki…ra?" Shinn answered groaning. Opening his eyes he saw, Kira's worried face looking back at him.

"W-where am I?" He asked.

Kira smiled slightly. "Still in my office. You passed out, remember?"

"Yeah.." Shinn though in his head, '_So….it wasn't a dream. That means that Kira and Cagalli really are my…….'_

"Shinn," Kira's voice broke his thoughts.

"Yeah Kira?"

"Come on," she said. "Cagalli needs to know too."

"You mean you haven't told her yet?" Shinn asked confused.

"No, I had a feeling that her reaction would be more violent than yours, so I told you first. Also, because I want someone to tell me with her."

"Do I have to go tell her?"

"Of course you do. Why are you even asking." Kira said confused.

"Well, Cagalli and I aren't exactly on the best terms right now, actually we were _never_ on the best of terms." Shinn said.

"Come on Shinn," Kira said. "That was months ago, I'm sure that she's forgotten about your history by now."

"Yeah right." Shinn retorted. "Just last week, I could tell in our meeting, that she was resisting the urge to strangle me."

Kira giggled slightly. "Don't worry, I'll make sure that she doesn't get within two feet of you."

"Alright," Shinn said getting off the couch. "It's time to face hell."

* * *

"Overall, Representative, we are almost prepared for the visit to Astale. What we need now are…"

"What we need now are the officers, secretaries and representatives accompanying me on the visit." Cagalli interrupted.

"Y-yes, Representative." The officer stumbled.

"Very well, I will prepare the list tonight and give it to you tomorrow. Is that alright?" Cagalli asked.

"Yes, t-that's perfectly alright, Athha-sama." The officer replied.

"Very well, you may leave."

"Yes, ma'am!" The officer said saluting, and with that he left.

Cagalli sighed, sometimes she just wanted to quit for a day and relax. But she had left her country to fend by itself once, and she wasn't about to do it again.

"But still, I wish I could.."

"You wish you could what?" A voice interrupted.

"K-Kira!" Don't scare me like that! How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to hear you talk to yourself. You know the first sign of insanity is talking to yourself." Kira teased.

"Now I know I'm not crazy, Kira." Cagalli said annoyed.

"And denial's the second."

"Shut up." Cagalli said. "Now what are you doing here?"

"Can't I just visit my little sister?" Kira said innocently.

"For your information, _I_ am _not_ the little sister, _you_ are, little sister, and I know you didn't come to see me just for that reason."

"Alright, you remember that picture of us and our mother," Kira started.

"Yes…" Cagalli answered.

"Well, I found another picture of her, with me and….."

"Me?" Cagalli questioned.

"No, someone else."

"Who?" Cagalli asked.

"Shinn," Kira said turning toward the door. "You can come in now."

Shinn quietly came into the room, making sure his eyes weren't on the only blonde in the room.

"What is _he_ doing here?!" Cagalli said in disgust.

"Calli," Kira started, using her special nickname for her sister.

"What is it." She snapped.

Taking the photo out of her purse, Kira silently handed it to her twin. Cagalli stared at it in confusion.

"So what?" She said.

"Turn it around Calli." Kira said.

Doing as she said Cagalli turned it around…………and said nothing.

"Calli?" Kira questioned.

Nothing.

"Cagalli?" Kira said louder.

"Just, get out Kira." She replied.

"Don't you think the three of us should talk about this." She reasoned.

"Both of you…get out."

"Calli,"

"NOW!!" Cagalli said yelling.

Kira sighed and walked towards the door, pulling Shinn along with her.

* * *

"Kira, are you sure we should leave her like this?" Shinn asked his sister.

"Yeah, she needs to handle this on her own." She said calmly.

"Are you sure?" Shinn replied unsure.

"Yes, when she's ready, she'll come back to us. Now, let's go find Athrun and the others. We have a lot of people to tell." Kira said smiling.

"Alright." He said smiling as well.

* * *

**A/N: **Now, it's taken a while, but I finally have the next chapter. My laptop has had some problems, so I couldn't update as early as I liked. The next chapter might take a while to post. Also, to my Remember Me fans, the next chapter should be up sometime this week, but it might be short. Next chapter, Caridad tells Kira, Shinn, and Cagalli about their parents. 


	6. Authors Note

**A/N: **I am really sorry about this, but my laptop that has all my chapters on it has been acting pretty weird lately and our home computer is really slow. I know that I promised that I would update more often and I'm really sorry about it. So my updates will be have long gaps between them, if I update at all. I'm still open for opinions and ideas on this story even for a co-author. Sorry again. Bye!


	7. Explaining

**A/N: **I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaack! I'll explain my long hiatus later. Now on with the story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny

* * *

"So your mom," Murrue began. 

"Didn't die when I was a baby." Kira finished.

"And she, " Mwu said.

"Had a son." Shinn finished.

"And now you two are…" Athrun started.

"Brother and sister." Kira and Shinn said together.

"And you've known this since when?" Murrue asked.

"Well, I've known for about three days and I told Shinn about four hours ago." Kira said.

"Oh, and Cagalli?" Mwu asked.

Both Kira and Shinn groaned.

"I take it that she didn't handle it well?" Athrun asked.

"Well I don't know?" Kira admitted.

"You don't know? What do you mean 'I don't know'?" Mwu said.

"She means that Cagalli screamed at us to get before she did anything else." Shinn answered.

"So what are you going to do know?" Murrue questioned.

"Well, just wait and let Cagalli come to us when she's ready." Kira said.

"Are you sure about this?" Athrun asked.

"Yeah, Cagalli likes to deal with her emotions alone and usually asks someone when she needs help. So for now we wait." Kira said calmly.

* * *

"And that's what happened." Cagalli said. 

"Hmm, I see. So, what are you going to do?" A gentle voice asked.

"What am I going to do?! For goodness sake Lacus! I call you all the way in the PLANT's to tell you about my situation and all you can say is _'What are you going to do?'_"

Lacus sighed. "Well Cagalli, I really think that you shouldn't have yelled like that. I think that Kira and Shinn were just as confused as you were, and that they wanted someone to help them deal with this."

Cagalli looked up at the vidcom. "You think so?"

Lacus smiled. " I know so. Now find the both of them and the three of you can work this out together."

"You mean talk to _him_." Cagalli said frowning.

"Cagalli, whether you like it or not, Shinn, for some reason, is your brother and the two of you need to let go of the past and truly act like a family."

Cagalli snorted. "Don't count on it."

"Not even for Kira." Lacus said smiling.

"What?"

"Cagalli, you know that family is the most important thing in the world to Kira. If her only brother and sister clearly don't like each other, don't you think she would be deeply upset?" Lacus said simply.

"Yeah, she would be sad." Cagalli admitted.

"Exactly, so go and find them."

"Thank you so much Lacus." Cagalli said smiling.

Returning the smile, Lacus said, "Your welcome Cagalli," and turned off the vidcom.

Sighing, Cagalli gathered her things and ran out of her office, the smile never leaving her face.

* * *

Shinn and Kira were in her apartment looking at the photo album. 

Shinn was looking at a certain picture near the beginning of the album. It was one of Via and Ulen's wedding pictures and he was staring at it very intently and Kira noticed this.

"What's wrong Shinn?" She asked.

"It's the necklace mom's wearing." He said.

Leaning closer, Kira took a good look at it. The pendant was a blue moon with a yellow sun inside of it. While looking at it she felt a strange feeling throughout her body, but quickly ignored it.

"What about it?" She asked.

"I feel like I've seen it before but I don't remember when." Shinn explained.

"Me too, but I can't explain why." Kira said. The doorbell disrupted their thoughts. "I'll be right back." Kira said as she walked to the door. Opening it she stood still while looking at her visitor.

"Kira I need to talk to you." Cagalli said looking at Shinn she added. "The _both_ of you."

* * *

**A/N: **Wow, how's that for a cliffhanger! Alright I am soooooooo sorry for making you all wait for so long, but I needed a really long time to put my thoughts together. Thank you all so much for the kind reviews. Oh, and one more thing, remember the necklace that Shinn and Kira were talking about, it's very important!!! I'll try to update as soon as I can!! 


	8. Happiness

**A/N: **Alright, I have a feeling that a lot of people are getting angry at me for waiting so long to update. I'm really sorry I just had to deal with a lot of stuff, specifically school essays, reports, a lot of homework and that I have a limit on my computer time now. Once again I'm really really sorry. Now, that that's done, on with then story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own GS/GSD.

* * *

"Kira I need to talk to you." Cagalli said looking at Shinn she added. "The both of you."

"Sure..come in." Kira said nervously. Cagalli smiled slightly as she entered the house.

"Hey Kira," Shinn came near the doorway looking at the picture album in his hand, not noticing the visitor. " Do you know who this person is…." He stopped at he looked at the newcomer.

"Shinn," Kira said not wanting something bad to happen. "Cagalli said that she wanted to talk to the both of us."

"Really?" Shinn said as the blonde nodded.

"Why? You seemed to say more than enough earlier." He continued.

"Well, if you don't want to listen then you can leave. I wouldn't matter to me." Cagalli said.

"Stop it," Kira started. "Shinn, Cagalli obviously came to talk about what's happened to us, so let's just calm down and listen to her."

"Fine, just don't expect me to quick to apologize." Shinn said going back to the couch. Kira went also to sit on the couch also, with Cagalli sitting in the armchair.

"Alright," Cagalli began. "My reaction earlier wasn't the best, but I really just couldn't believe it."

"What do you mean?" Kira asked confused.

"Well, it seems a little too good to be true. I mean, a few years ago I find out that I have twin sister and that our parents died when we were babies. Now, suddenly I have a little brother too and that our parents didn't die when we were told they were. It doesn't make any sense." Cagalli explained.

"Well, I thought that too, but I have a feeling that you're not telling us everything." Kira said.

Cagalli nodded. "I was getting to that. It's just if the both of your adoptive parents and my father didn't tell us this, what's there to say that there's more. That there are even more secrets that we don't know yet."

"So you trying to say that maybe our birth parents are alive and other things that we don't know about" Shinn stated. Cagalli nodded.

"But I'm probably just exaggerating. I just wanted the both of you to know that I'm sorry for telling at you earlier. I'm really just glad that after these two horrible wars that I have a family." Cagalli said smiling.

"Me too." Kira said hugging her sister. "We have each other now." The two sisters just hugged silently crying, then turned to their brother.

"You too Shinn." Cagalli said.

"No way, I don't do group hugs." He said backing away.

"Too bad, you have two very emotional sisters now. Crying and hugging are just part of it." Kira said smiling. Shinn just stood there. "You know I'll just keep crying until you join in, I can last for hours." Kira continued.

"It's true," Cagalli added smiling as well.

"Alright." Shinn said hugging both his sisters. The two girls smiled as they saw a bright smile on his face. "I'm glad that we have each other too."

* * *

Shinn was at his apartment getting ready. The three of them decided to have a family night out to get to know each other more. He slowly put on his brown colored contacts, they needed disguises, because the entire world knew what they looked like and none of them wanted to be seen. Shinn got out of the door as soon as he heard a car horn and looked out.

Cagalli was driving her favorite black car wearing a brown wig. Kira was beside her waving at him, she had on brown colored contacts as well. Now they both looked even more like the twins they were.

As he ran to the car, Shinn smiled to himself. He was looking forward to his new life with his sisters.

* * *

In a small house, a figure was in a dark room talking on the phone.

"They know only about each other nothing else."

"No, not yet."

"When should I tell them?"

"Do you think that they'll be ready?"

"What about her?"

"Alright, I'll tell them next month."

"See you soon."

The figure put down the phone and smiled to herself. "Soon everything will be alright again."

* * *

**A/N:** So, that's the end of Past Revealed. I think I'm going to cry. I just want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing this story, as short as it was. I promise that I'll have the sequel coming out in the summer or sooner if can organize thing quickly. I'm open for any ideas you might have, the same goes for Remember Me, I'm completely stuck on it. Once again thank you to all my reviewers.

**Artificial Life Creator**

**MysticMaiden 18**

**Advent Griever**

**Furin-a**

**Mini.Naura**

**Azalie-Kauriu**

**Hunter Hatake and Neko Uchiha**

**The-Sponge-Who-Could-Fly**

And thank you to everyone else who read this story. Je matta ne!!


	9. Lost Royals Info

Hey everybody!! It's been a month since I finished Past Revealed, and now I'm working on the sequel Lost Royals. I have kinda have the general plot thought out so here are some parts of the new story.

The pairings will and will always be AsuKira and ShinnLuna. I also have in mind who Lacus will be with. If you want any other characters to be together just let me know.

I have Kira, Shinn, and Cagalli's family members planned out already

There will be a lot of love triangles between some of the main characters. For example; I might have a character who wants to marry Kira simply because of who she is, like what happened with Cagalli and Yuna.

There will be some crossovers but the main ones will be with Naruto and Sailor Moon (if you've never heard of these, just look it up on wikipedia or something)

This will probably be no more than ten chapters or so. Past Revealed and Lost Royals are just to introduce you to the characters and foreshadow the story after these. The story after Lost Royals (which still has no title yet) will be a lot longer and will sort of be a mix of the plot of Seed and Seed Destiny.

The next three stories will be over the course of 3-4 years, maybe more

That's all I'm going to say about the new stories for now. I'll probably post a preview of Lost Royals in a few weeks. I'll post the new story in the summer, when I don't have to worry about school. So, I'm always open for ideas and I'll credit you in the chapters. Je matta ne!!


End file.
